heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-20 Iced Coffee
Sure, evening isn't always a coffee time but Bobby doesn't care. He's currently at a table with a nice tall iced coffee and his laptop. The icy mutant is meeting his good friend Hank at The Grindstone tonight, just waiting for him to arrive. Beast has been distant as of late... more so than usual. It's probably something most of his close friends have noticed. But Hank does end up arriving, though he's looking a bit worse for wear lately. He's not even in his usual casual suit... opting instead for black cargo jeans and a baggy football jersey. "Hey Popsicle." Hank offers, as he slides into the seat across from Bobby, rubbing the bridge of his nose just a bit and putting on his most friendly face. "No hot date tonight?" Hank asks with a grin. Bobby noticed alright. That's why he insisted Hank meet him, even going so far as to threaten to come get him personally if he didn't. So he's happy when Hank arrives...but ends up frowning when he notices the worse for wearness. As much as he thinks Hank needs to wear clothes like that more often, the fact that he is without a fight means something is wrong. "No, Sam is busy tonight. Besides, I'm here to find out what's wrong with you, man." And of course, Hank does his best to deflect the worry and turn the focus on Bobby and Sam. Even ignoring the frown and look of concern. "So you two getting pretty serious I guess?" Hank asks, picking up whatever drink Bobby ordered for him while he was waiting for Hank to arrive. "And once again, always a bridesmaid and never a bride." Hank offers dramatically. "Definite serious," Bobby replies. The drink he ordered is one he knows Hank likes. He knows what drinks his friends enjoy. "Please," Bobby smirks. "You had your chance at this hot piece of sex. Not my fault you never made a move," he half-jokes. "So, what's wrong, Hank?" he asks again, sipping his drink and closing his laptop. Deflection, failed! "Thanks." Beast offers, saluting his friend with his drink after sitting it down. "You know I don't really date. Besides, it would be... weird. You're like my little brother." Henry chuckles just a bit and shrugs his shoulders lightly. "Wrong?" Hank asks, outright trying to act innocent. Of course, there's a bit of a flash of guilt spreading over his features before he tries to hide it. "You know me... I'm a passionate person when it coems to my work." "Please, weird is normal for us. Remember," Bobby remarks in an amused tone. The innocent act and the flash of guilt just get a flat look from Bobby. "Hank. How about you just tell your little brother what's wrong before he freezes your underpants?" he asks in as sweet a tone as he can manage. "Weird is relative." Hank offers, sipping his drink as he tries his best to avoid the question. "And you are certainly my weirdest 'relative'." Hank flashes Bobby a bit of a grin, running his hand through his hair just a bit. "Frozen underpants? What would your one true wuv say?" Hank asked with a playful waggle of his brows. "I'm just at a critical point in my work. I promise I'll explain everything after I'm done." "I'd better be. I work hard for that title," Bobby delcares, straightening his shirt. "I'd hate to have to wipe out the competition again," he adds. A brow is arched at the waggle. "That I should wait to get the two of you alone and then get you whole outfit," he says without missing a beat. Just a joke, he isn't sure what Sam would say actually. "Hank, man...critical point or not, you look like you need about three days of napping." Hank laughs just a bit. He's happy for Bobby... really happy. Hank feels that at least he can live vicariously through his friend. "You know me, I don't require all that much sleep anyway. And I'll remind you, that I'm not one of the students at the school. Nor are you my mother or my babysitter. I don't need a bedtime. I am older than you, remember." "Hank, I'm going to have to tranq you, aren't I?" Bobby teases. "You may be older but you still need reminders to take care of yourself from friends that care about you like we all do." Beast grumbles a bit under his breath, though restrains himself... knowing that in the end Bobby is somewhat right. Even if Hank is stubborn, and not willing to admit it. "Knowing you... you'd tranq me and I'd wake up somewhere embaressing." Hank jokes with a playful wink. "I... I know. And that's what I'm trying to do." "I promise, Hank. I wouldn't put you anywhere embarrassing," Bobby replies, one hand over his heart. Of course that doesn't mean he won't dress Hank into something embarrassing. "You're trying to remind your friends to take care of themselves?" And the prank war that would spring out of such a thing, it would be glorious. Or painful. Or humiliating. Or all of the above. "No... I'm trying to take care of myself." Hank explains, rubbing the back of his head just a little bit. "I just... I can't explain, because you won't understand. Nobody understands." Bobby would be happy to defend his title as prank master. He sips his drink slowly, watching Hank a moment. "Are you sure you're not one of my students? Because you sound -just- like one of them there." A soft growl rises up from Hank's throat. Though his one sounds... almost like Wolverine when he's pissed. "I'm doing this all for them. They should have a choice.... just like I should have a choice. To live a normal life. Not one where you can't even take off your shoes because people think you're some sort of a freak show attraction. Where everyone you know is pretty beyond belief... but your genes decided to play a joke on you." The growl surprises Bobby, the icy mutant jumping slightly. He ends up frowning as Hank goes on. "First of all, I never thought you were a freak show attraction even when you wore the kilt," he gives his drink a quick chill. "Second, I do understand what you're saying. But do you understand that I'm just worried you'll work yourself to the point of dropping dead before you see results." Hank does recognize the growl and the reaction from Bobby, so he's not entirely lost as of yet. But it's clear he's losing it a bit. Either control, or something more serious. And it doesn't appear to be another case of this going nowhere. "I know. I know. And I appreciate you caring." Hank reached out, offering Bobby's shoulder a squeeze. "I do appreciate it. And once I'm done, I promise things will change for the better." Hank smiles, though the wearyness still is apperant. The squeeze is accepted but Bobby's still watching Hank. Part of him is wishing things would stop being so crazy. Jean, Warren, and now Hank...all of it happening has him feeling a massive headache coming on. "Promise me something though, Hank," he says seriously. "You take tomorrow off and rest. You really need it." Beast smirks just a little bit at Bobby. "You could always tranq me to make sure." Hank sighs and rubs his temples just a little bit. "When did you become the responsible one? This isn't right." A soft smile is offered and Hank leans back in his seat and relaxes just a bit. "I'll even give you a free pass on the pranking." "Don't tempt me, Hank. It wouldn't be hard to go get my hands on some and slip them into your Twinkie stash," Bobby replies simply. He then gives an overdramatic sigh. "Thank you! I've been saying it for ages," he agrees. Bobby being responsible is just so wrong. "Dude, Scott is the designated prank target right now." Hank decides to use that opening to talk of brighter things. "Oh? What do you have planned? I'm a bit out of the loop when it comes to a lot of goings on." Hank offers a light yawn, and leans back in his seat a bit more relaxed. "Tell me you've at least fired the first shot?" "Oh no, no shots yet," Bobby replies. "Scott issued a challenge without realizing it and I've accepted. Said I could never get anywhere near his pants," he grins. "So I'm going to take them. All of them." Hank snerks just a little bit. "Simple... but it needs something. Something embaressing. Something grand." Hank considers, rubbing his chin just a bit. "Anyway, I look forward to the fun. It's been years since we had a good old fashioned prank war." "Oh, who said that was all," Bobby remarks with mock disappointment. "I'm going to hang all those pants up. On display. With me in the center to prove I got near 'em. I may even wear a pair," he laughs. "Please, with Scott it's hardly a war." "It still needs something...." Hank offers, as the wheels are starting to turn. "You should leave him something to wear at least. Be creative. We know Scott wouldn't parade naked through the school. So give him an equally embaressing option." Leaning back, Bobby thinks for a few moments. "Oh..." he grins. "Sundress." Beast taps his temple and grins deviously. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs